The Spider's Bite
by Reaper-01
Summary: Xander Harris is Spider-man.Movie-verse, first fic, enjoy- Chap 1&2 revised
1. The beginning of the end of Xander Harri...

Title: The Spider's bite 1/?  
  
Author: Reaper_01  
  
E-Mail: Mr_G_R@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: The concepts of Spider-man belong to Marvel (God bless them), Buffy, and all her associates belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I gain nothing from the writing of this story, though positive feedback would be appreciated, and death threats will be ignored.  
  
Spoilers: None really, takes place mid season 2, and in the Spidey movie- verse. Will  
  
continue up to and including series 5 of BTVS.  
  
Pairing: B/R , X/? - That's for me to know and you find out. W/T  
  
Authors Notes: " " means speaking (no duh) * * Means thoughts.This is my 1st  
  
attempt at fanfiction - be kind. Dawn will be around.  
  
Feedback: Sure, knock yourself out.  
  
Distribution: If you like it, put it wherever you please, just tell me first, cause I tend to like knowing these things.  
  
Chapter 1 - The beginning of the end of Xander Harris' life  
  
Every story worth telling has a beginning, and this like all good story's has one as well. For the first 5 years of my life I was raised by My Aunt May and Uncle Ben, until my parents found me and took me to hell (literally). There I met Willow and Jessie, my best friends for most of my life. I had a normal life until I met the slayer, from their it went all down hill, and due to a series of events, I became something much more than I ever was, yet it came with a great price.  
  
Who am I?  
  
You who I am  
  
I'm Alexander Lavelle Parker Harris  
  
Better known as Spider-Man  
  
* * *  
  
(AN:Mostly from Xander's P.O.V)  
  
It would be fair to say that Xander was having a bad day. First he was late to school, causing him to miss the Scooby meeting, secondly, Snyder had given him detention, thus making him miss the last Scooby meeting for the day, and thus made him late for patrol that night. The reason was that he was getting his ribs taped up due to the abuse of his drunken father.  
  
If he thought this was the worst that could happen to him, he had thought wrong. Ever since he had started dating Cordelia, he had felt like he was being phased out of the group.  
  
* Most likely due to Willow* he had thought bitterly  
  
*She absolutely freaked when she found out about Cordelia and myself* he sighed  
  
*And since she's Buffy's best friend, that means I get slowly but surely frozen out of the group... yay me! *  
  
Thoroughly demoralised, he continued on to the Restfield cemetery, where he saw Buffy and the other scoobies slowly but surely being overwhelmed by an ambush obviously set up by Angelus  
  
In typical Xander fashion, he ran in and tackled the vampire that was sneaking up on Buffy. This gave her the time needed to regroup and dust the remaining vamps. Xander himself was another story, sure he had moved a vampire away from Buffy allowing her to fight back, but he had unfortunately landed near 3 unoccupied vamps, and was now surrounded.  
  
" I don't suppose we could talk about this" Xander asked in a half sarcastic half fear filled voice.  
  
" Sure, we'll talk, lets do lunch...wait, you are lu.." was all the vamp got out before it turned to dust. Buffy stepped out from behind it, and quipped  
  
" Wow, that was all like anticlimactic, you alright Xand?"  
  
Xander quickly got to his feet and staked a vampire running carelessly at him, causing it to impale itself on his stake.  
  
" Vampires, just don't make them like they used to" was his sarcastic remark as he was tackled from behind by another vamp. They both fell, and he held the vamp just inches from his throat, hoping Buffy would come to save him.  
  
Buffy never made it due to the fact that she was currently in mortal combat with Angelus. It was Oz that eventually staked the vamp and helped Xander up before returning to the fight. Xander himself picked up a discarded shovel and ran over to where Buffy was leaning heavily against a crypt wall, clutching her shoulder where Angelus had cut her with his claws. Seeing this, Xander ran up and smacked Angelus in the back of the head with the shovel, sending Angelus staggering back a few steps before he could drain Buffy.  
  
Angelus turned around to see Xander holding a dented shovel with the imprint of Angelus skull in it. Angelus growled and was about to lunge at Xander when he realised that the rest of his minions where dusted, glared at Xander and snarled  
  
" You will regret this Harris"  
  
" Oh dead boy, I'm shaking in my boots" Xander replied, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
" You will be boy, you will be" where his final words before disappearing into the night.  
  
Once Angelus was out of sight, Buffy whirled around angrily to Xander  
  
" What the hell do you think you where doing Xander, you nearly got us all killed... again" an angry slayer asked.  
  
"bu.." Xander started to say before the still furious slayer cut him off.  
  
" No buts Xander, you where nearly killed, and endangered all those around you, from now on I don't want you to fight, your becoming too much of a liability"  
  
Xander looked around them all, his eyes pleading for some reassurance, yet one by one, they all looked away  
  
" Wills" he called out weakly, who looked up at his eyes before she spoke  
  
" She's right Xander, you don't contribute anything, and without having to look out for you in each conflict, there's a greater chance that we'll survive the coming conflicts".  
  
" Giles.." he called out, yet the aging librarian/watcher refused to meet his eyes  
  
" Cordy.." he asked for her support silently through his eyes while weakly calling out her name. She looked away before saying  
  
" Look Xander, I'm sorry this has happened, but what they said is all true and..." was all she managed to say before he turned and ran off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been remarkably simple to get invited into the Harris household. he was going to hurt Harris like he had never been hurt before, and he had just completed the act of torturing, murdering and finally turning Xander's drunken parents. He quickly left the house after they had risen  
  
and had given them instructions as he left. Harris would pay, oh yes he would pay. Angelus went and hid in the shrubbery with a maniacal gleam in his eye, waiting for his time to gloat. He would get a real kick out of seeing Xander's face as he read the note left for him.  
  
* * *  
  
It had hurt her to tell her Xander-shaped-friend those things, but she felt they had needed to be said, because that was how she truly felt. She couldn't allow him to be put in a situation where he, or those around him could be hurt, and thus made her decision to exclude him from the slaying, yet se couldn't shake the feeling that this may be the last time she would see Xander, and thus ran towards his house.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander had returned home, silent tears falling from his eyes due to the scoobies dismissal of his presence, yet nothing could have prepared him for when he arrived home. The house was clean  
  
, too clean, and something in him was telling him to be wary, the house was to quiet for one thing, it was never this quiet, there was usually a drunken fight of some kind going on. He stepped into his living room, and the feeing got worse as he looked upon his parents faces, and into their eyes. They all kept eye contact until his father finally spoke.  
  
" Where have you been you no good loser"  
  
" Out" was his curt reply.  
  
" Out" his father mimicked in a whiny voice.  
  
" Is there an echo in here" Xander asked sarcastically  
  
" Look boy, no matter how much we are displeased that we are related, I am your father and you will respect me!"  
  
" Yes respect your father" his mother admonished in a surprisingly sober voice  
  
*Neither are drunk...something's up here* Xander thought.  
  
" Uncle Ben and Aunt May are better parent's that you two everwhere" he all but yelled.  
  
" Leave those two freaks out of this" his father yelled in outrage as he struck his son, sending him flying across the room. They both vamped out as Buffy entered through the still open front door. Hearing the crash, she quickly started to search through the house.  
  
" God no" was Xander's response to this as they both lunged at him, quickly picking up a shattered leg from the coffee table, and brining it up quickly, and having his mother impale herself through the heart and turn to dust before his very eyes. The vampire that was his father hung back evaluating Xander as he rose and clutched his ribs in pain.  
  
" Who sired you' Xander asked with a shaky voice.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know" was his father's reply before he lunged at Xander, who quickly dodged out of the way. As his father passed by him again, Xander quickly spun around a sent the improved stake he had through his father's heart from behind, turning him to dust. Xander just stood there, looking at the two piles of ashes in the room, and continued to stand there mutely.  
  
This is how Buffy found him, with his stake still clutched firmly in his hand.  
  
" Xander, what happened, where are your parents" she asked in a quiet tone.  
  
" Gone, was his reply as he pointed at the two separate piles of ashes in the room"  
  
*This can't be happening* kept running through his head, along with feeling of guilt that he wasn't broken up that they where both gone, but for having to stake them.  
  
One word ran through his head *Angelus* repeatedly. * He said he'd make me pay, and I guess he made good on his promise* The thought continued.  
  
Buffy was staring at Xander with concern when she heard a his voice  
  
" Angelus", it was barely a whisper, but it continued to grow in volume until Xander was roaring the name out at the top of his voice.  
  
" Angelus, I'll kill the bastard for what he has done to me" Xander roared before tearing towards the front note before Buffy stopped him.  
  
" Xander stop" she called.  
  
" Get out of my way Buffy" he replied coldly.  
  
" I can't let you kill him, you don't even know if he did it" was her soft reply.  
  
" Why the hell not Buffy, I mean how many innocent people have to die before you get your ass in gear and do what has to be done Buffy" he replied, his voice steadily rising.  
  
" I still love him" she replied softly.  
  
" The man you loved is dead Buffy, he lost his soul when you two went and did the nasty, now move before you have to be moved" was his short reply, a low growl coming from his lips.  
  
He pushed her out of the way and just before he went out the front door, felt great pain before the world started spinning, and heard the words  
  
"Sorry Xand" before the world went black.  
  
Buffy picked up his unconscious form and tucked him into bed before making sure all the window's and doors where locked before leaving the house.  
  
* * *  
  
It was just to rich, sure Harris hadn't found his note that went into great detail about what he did to his parents, but watching the slayer knock out the one person who had believed in her always, her eternal White Knight, was just to funny, and thus he started laughing loudly and maniacally, before stepping out of the shadows to confront his ex-lover.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel" Buffy whispered as she saw him step out into the street.  
  
" Hello lover" was his reply, filled with mirth. He continued on  
  
" I can't believe after all this time, you attack the one person who would actually follow you into hell".  
  
"Why did you do it Angel" she asked in a strained voice.  
  
" I told him he would pay, and now he has" was the reply. "You betrayed him slayer, and that tops anything else I could have done to him". He then laughed. "By the time he wakes up, he should find the letter I left for him".  
  
" Do you know what's really funny" Angelus asked in a conservational tone, not waiting for an answer he continued "You just successfully pushed away the one man that would never have left you, your Scooby gang just lost it's heart" he finished with a grin.  
  
" What do you mean" Buffy asked with worry.  
  
Angelus replied with a smug look on his face "Now that his parents are dead, and because he isn't of legal age, he'll be moving to a relatives house, and guess what, the only guardians who are fit to look after him live in New York".  
  
"How do you know this" Buffy asked, growing more nervous as a sense of dread began to fill her.  
  
" How do I know, well slayer my dear, I've being researching the background of all your little Scooby members, and lets just say that he has quite an interesting past."  
  
" Would you like an example lover" Angelus asked, since Buffy didn't reply, he just went on.  
  
" It would seem that Mr Harris was not entirely trusted by his sister, who had risen Xander with her husband until he was 5, in which he was taken from them for reasons' unknown and was raised here in good old Sunny D". He took a breath for dramatic effect and then continued. "You see, since these relatives looked upon Xander as their own and have being fighting for him in the courts since that time, it is only logical that they adopt him, and due to your groups casual betrayal of good old Xander, there is really nothing to stop him from going with the only two people that really love and know him.  
  
" What are you talking about Angel, we all know and love Xander" Buffy replied, her temper starting to rise.  
  
" Then did you know he loves photography, and has a keen mind for science, I should know, I've had him under surveillance for months now, or did you know that his parents beat him." Angelus told Buffy, a malicious grin on his face and humour in his eyes.  
  
" Stop it, your lying, you have to be" Buffy cried out, tears in her eyes over learning that Xander was beaten by his parents.  
  
* Nobody could do that to him, we'd know, we'd have to* Buffy thought continuously, yet doubts begin to form as she remembered seeing him stagger, or favour his side when no one was looking, as well as why he almost always wore long sleeved shirts.  
  
* Oh God, How could I not see* she thought as tears ran down her face.  
  
" And on that happy note, I'll leave, but not before telling you this, His aunt and uncle are coming up here tomorrow, his parents where originally going to kill them due to their vampiric nature, and he has no idea that they are coming".  
  
" Why are you telling me this" Buffy asked, tears still streaming from her eyes.  
  
" For the simple fact that it will torture you to see your greatest supporter turn his back on you all and leave, well that's enough of that, ta ta" and with that Angelus ran off into the night, laughing maniacally the whole way.  
  
Buffy herself ran towards Gile's apartment, hoping that her watcher could find a way to stop Xander from leaving  
  
* * *  
  
(AN: Cut to morning)  
  
Ben and May Parker exited their cab, and headed towards the Harris household, their bags in hand. May looked at the house, in it's run down state in disgust, saying to Ben  
  
" I wish we could have gotten here sooner Ben"  
  
" So do I May, so do I" frowning at what he saw.  
  
Both walked up to the front door, and after ten minutes of ringing and knocking on the door with no answer, Ben decided to pick the lock.  
  
" Don't you dare Ben Parker.." May begun, but it could be easily seen that she was amused by the huge grin on her face.  
  
" I didn't do a thing" he replied as the lock unlocked and the door swung open, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
They both entered the house, leaving their bags in the kitchen, and knocking a letter into the trash bin, a letter that may have made Xander stay in Sunny dale, yet that was not to be. When May called out and no one answered, she and Ben grew worried.  
  
" Stay with the bags May, while I check the house for any sign of intruders" Ben asked, his face now serious.  
  
He walked into the living room, and noticed that it had been completely torn apart, as if a struggle had taken place. Growing worried he called  
  
" Alexander... Xander where are you".  
  
(AN: Uncle Ben gave him that nickname here)  
  
He ran up the stairs until he at last found Xander's room, swinging the door wide open, he rushed into the room, and noticed that he looked wrong, lying in the bed the way he did.  
  
" May, May, get up here now I think Xander's being hurt" Ben called down to his wife.  
  
While he was waiting for May to show up, he checked Xander over and noticed that his ribs where taped. Growing worried, he woke Xander with a glass of water that had been on his nightstand by tipping it on his head.  
  
" Huh, whah... Uncle Ben?" was his startled reply as he awoke and looked around the room.  
  
" Easy son, it's alright, it's just me an your Aunt May, we came to visit you" Ben replied, a relieved look in his eyes as Xander gripped him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
Tear's where in May's eyes as she looked upon Xander in his sorry state as she ran to hug Xander.  
  
" God I missed you two" Xander said, tears running down his face as he was reunited with the two people he loved the most.  
  
" We missed you to...son" was Ben's reply as he gripped both Xander and his wife in a tight hug.  
  
" Never be afraid to call me that" Xander stated forcefully, as he broke away from the hug, Aunt May asked  
  
" Where are your parents" May asked, worry clearly present in her tone.  
  
" They're gone" Xander said, his eyes glazing over.  
  
* Gone like they can only be found in the sack of a vacume cleaner* Xander thought snidely, then though guiltily about how he could even think that.  
  
" What do you mean gone, gone where" Ben asked, confusion and anger present in his face and tone of voice.  
  
* If they've abandoned him* he thought darkly.  
  
" Thery'e just gone, they won't be coming back, can't we just leave it at that" Xander asked, wincing at the memories of him staking his parents and the Scoobies betrayal.  
  
Mistaking the wince for that of pain, May said  
  
" Ben, perhaps we should take him to a hospitable, he is obviously in pain".  
  
" I think you're right May" turning to Xander " Come on champ, time to leave"  
  
" Leave? Where are we going Uncle Ben" Xander asked, confusion in his voice.  
  
" Where taking you to hospitable to get those ribs checked, right May" Ben replied in a fatherly tone.  
  
" That's right Ben, now up you get lazy bones, we have no time to waste" May replied mock sternly, some humour clouded by concern shining in her eyes.  
  
Xander got up, and since he was dressed from the night before, went and rang a taxi so they could get there.  
  
By the time his Aunt and Uncle had joined him, the taxi had arrived, and they where off to the hospitable.  
  
* * *  
  
As they entered the hospital, Xander heard his name being called by an 11yr old girl he knew only to well. His Aunt and Uncle went to have him put into the waiting list.  
  
" Hey Dawn-Patrol, how's everything going"  
  
"Good, well I guess not so good I guess cause I'm here and all and why are you here" Dawn asked as only 11yr old hyped up girl's with crushes can.  
  
" Oh, I'm here to have my ribs checked Dawnmeister, yet I have two people I really want you to meet". Xander took a breath and continued just as Joyce Summer's came up to join her daughter and Xander.  
  
" Dawn, Mrs. S, I'd like you to meet my Uncle Ben and my Aunt May" he said gesturing to the two adults who had joined them. Greetings and introductions went around and small talk began until Xander's name was called, and he followed the doctor into the observation room, followed closely by his aunt and uncle.  
  
" Ah Xander, I wish I could say it was good to see you, but you tend to be injured every time we speak. I see today isn't any different" the doctor said.  
  
" What do you mean by that" Ben Parker asked, curiosity lighting up his face.  
  
" What I mean Mr...what is it I don't think I've seen you before" the doctor asked.  
  
" Ben Parker, and this is my wife May doctor....Whedon?" Ben replied.  
  
" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Parker, now lets get to the problem." The Doctor paused before continuing." He has a broken rib, and I believe, from the amount of times he has come in here since he was 5, that his parents are to blame, in fact, I have papers here signed by the correct branches of the government that Xander should be taken out of the care of the Harris' until a full investigation can be launched".  
  
Ben replied shaking his head sadly "They seem to have disappeared Doctor, nobody has any idea where they went, and they're not answering their mobiles." Ben took a breath before continuing. "We think that Xander was abandoned, and would like to take care of ourselves".  
  
" That is nice to know, since the police are currently looking for his parents to arrest for child abuse" The doctor said, a smile gracing his face that somebody could and would look after Xander.  
  
The doctor took a breath and then continued.  
  
" Since they have been ruled unfit parents, it should take a week at least to have him transferred into your custody, and any other legal services needed".  
  
That news lit up all the occupant's in the room with joy, and Xander was willing to move back to New York with them. He didn't even give the scoobies a thought as he went through his checkup, if they didn't want him around, he didn't want to be with them.  
  
* * *  
  
(One week later)  
  
All the preparations where made, Xander's belongings where sent via post to his new home. He had been avoiding the Scoobies all week and now all that was left was to say goodbye to the final two people that meant anything to him; Dawn and Joyce Summers.  
  
Xander entered the Summers household after meeting Dawn at the door. She let him in instantly since it was still daylight.  
  
" Hey Dawny" Xander said in greeting as he entered "Is your Mum home?" he continued.  
  
" Yeah she's still here, do you want me to go get Buffy" she asked, slightly downcast.  
  
" Nah, I came here to see you and your Mum, not your ...sister" he said, struggling to say the last part without to much venom.  
  
"Well not that I'm upset to see you or anything, but why are you here?" Dawn asked, her confidence returning.  
  
" Well I'm actually here to say goodbye" he then paused before continuing " I'm moving to New York with my Aunt and Uncle, Dawn I'm going back home, to where I lived before I moved here".  
  
Dawn started to cry "But Xand, I need you here, Buffy needs you here, eve" but before she could continue Xander cut her off.  
  
" Dawny come here" and she complied willingly and fell into his hug. "Look Dawn, these people are the only people apart from your mum and yourself that even care about me, and your sister doesn't want me around any more, so there is really nothing keeping me here but" he paused and took a deep breath before continuing " If you ever need me, for anything at all, don't hesitate to ring or e-mail me ok, cause if you do, I'll come running, so don't you dare prank call me, cause the airfare alone will be a real bitch to cover" he finished up with a smirk as he heard her giggle. "Just one more thing Dawn, please remember the time difference cause I need my beauty sleep as much as the next person, but really, don't ever hesitate to call, cause if you need help, I will come running".  
  
" Thanks Xand, I'm really going to miss you, without you, there won't be any kooky guys around for me to tease" Dawn replied while wiping away her tears.  
  
" I'll miss you to Dawn, but may I add HEY to that statement." Xander added with a smirk.  
  
During all this, Joyce had walked in and heard that Xander was leaving Sunny Dale. This saddened her greatly because she looked upon him like a son, and had been greatly disappointed in Buffy when she had overheard that Buffy didn't want him around any more. She couldn't think of any reasons for why, but she had to let it happen because there was only so much a parent can muddle with her child's life.  
  
She walked over to him and gave him a warm hug while saying  
  
" Xander, you know you are alway's welcome here right"  
  
Xander nodded and told her  
  
" Thanks Mrs S, thankyou so much for helping me out when I was in trouble". He took a breath to try and get his emotions under control. "You know the deal that applies to Dawn also applies to you, you ever need me call me and I will show up as soon as possible".  
  
Joyce nodded, holding back her tears and said "That also goes for you Xander, if you ever need anything, just call us and we'll help you as best we can."  
  
Xander nodded his thanks and broke from the hug saying  
  
" I had best get going if I want to meet up with Uncle Ben and Aunt May on time, and both of you take care, I'll call to let you know how I am once I've settled in". They nodded and he walked out the door, and quite possibly their lives forever, because for at least one of them, that would be the last time they saw him in their lifetime.  
  
As he walked to where his Uncle Ben and Aunt May where picking him up from, he noticed Buffy running towards him.  
  
" Oh great" he muttered, dark thoughts racing across his mind.  
  
" Oh God Xand, we've being looking for you all this week, where have you been" she asked him moving from relief to anger.  
  
Xander scowled and told her "Look Buff, I'm leaving, it's obvious you don't want me here and I never stay where I'm not wanted."  
  
" What do you mean leaving" Buffy asked, her eyes aflame.  
  
" It's quite simple Buffy, I'm leaving Sunny Dale, moving on to greener pastures so to speak" he paused and then added "After you all told me I was useless, and then later decked me, not bothering to check on me, I kinda made up my mind that I wasn't wanted". Another breath was taken so he could keep himself in control. "This is goodbye Buffy, I wish you a long and happy life, but I have to go now". He said in a softer tone and began to move where his uncle had parked the car they had rented. He kept going until a hand grabbed him and spun him around, brining him face to face with a broken slayer.  
  
" So this is it, your actually leaving us....leaving me?" Buffy asked in a choked voice  
  
" Yes, this is the final goodbye Buffy, this is it, I'm leaving good old Sunny Hell for good, and I don't plan on coming back. Look after your family Buffy, you never know when it can be torn away" and with those words he was gone from Buffy's life, away from her destiny, and about to embrace his own, for even though he did not know it yet, his destiny was to be greater than that of the slayer, to become a champion to people everywhere.  
  
And as he drove off with Uncle Ben and Aunt May to the airport in LA, he allowed a single tear to slip, mourning the life he had left behind, and embracing his future  
  
END CHAPTER 01  
  
Feed back wanted, and stay tuned for Chapter 02 - Birth of the Spider 


	2. Birth of the spider

Title: The Spider's bite 2/?  
  
Author: Reaper_01  
  
E-Mail: Mr_G_R@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: The concepts of Spider-man belong to Marvel (God bless them), Buffy, and all her associates belong to Joss (aka: GOD) and Mutant Enemy. I gain nothing from the writing of this story, though positive feedback would be appreciated, and death threats will be ignored.  
  
Spoilers: None really, takes place mid season 2, and in the Spidey movie- verse. Will  
  
continue up to and including series 5 of BTVS.  
  
Pairing: B/R (Just cause that is how it is in the series I swear), X/? - That's for me to  
  
know and you find out. W/T  
  
Authors Notes: " " means speaking (no duh) * * Means thoughts. This is my 1st  
  
attempt at fanfiction - be kind. Dawn will be around. Xander is now 17  
  
turning 18.It is not a retelling of the movie, for their are changes due to  
  
Xander's knowledge of things that go bump in the night. Thanks for all  
  
the reviews.  
  
Feedback: Sure, knock yourself out.  
  
Distribution: If you like it, put it wherever you please, just tell me first, cause I tend to like knowing these things.  
  
Chapter 02 - Birth of the Spider  
  
(AN: Changed Xander's name to Alexander Lavelle Harris Parker, In part 1, the alternate order was a typo. Ok, we all good, no questions, so lets begin)  
  
Xander had been living in Queens (NY) with his aunt and uncle for over a year now, and between his trying to fit in as the new kid, which didn't go quite as well as it could have, and his desire to make his aunt and uncle proud of him, Xander was once again on the outside looking in. He had fallen into his studies with much gusto, specialising in Science, and being part of the school paper mainly to become a better photographer.  
  
Hence he was seen as a bit of a nerd, yet he wasn't alone. He had befriended Harry Osborne, the son of the CEO of Oscorp, and would often help him with his science courses, and Norman Osborne, along with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben where thrilled that he had a vast interest in the sciences. Of all the people he had met however, tho one who had captivated his interest was Mary Jane Watson, for in his eyes, she was perfect. She had much the same type of home life he had, minus the whole vampire slaying experience, and that just added to the attraction he felt towards the red haired goddess.  
  
* What is it with me and red heads* he mused, remembering his first encounter with her saying hi and him being struck dumb, kind of like with Buffy the first time he met her, except no where near that embarrassing.  
  
The major problem for him was the fact that she didn't really see him as anything more than the boy next door. All of these reasons had helped minutely to bring his mood down today. He still felt guilty that he hadn't been there to help Buffy with the whole Angelus situation. He still couldn't get over the fact that they had given Angelus his soul back, yet in doing so, Buffy had fallen into a 3 month coma while holding him off to give time for the spell to occur. He was still thankful that Dawn had notified him, and had talked to her over the phone to consol her over Buffy, as well as giving her advice on what to do against the things that go bump in the night.  
  
One good thing that had happened, if it could be called that even he couldn't be sure, was that his clumsiness disappeared once it was discovered that he needed glasses. The bad point to this was that he had being given the glasses before he started school and  
  
this unfortunately added further to his image of being a geek.  
  
So as he went to prepare for another day in the daily grind, remembering the last time that he had a field trip involved a Hyena possession at the zoo, he prayed that it wouldn't be the same, only this time with spiders and a university. Realising that he was now late due to his brooding session, he grabbed his camera and ran down the stairs, kissing his Aunt May goodbye, and promising his Uncle Ben that he'd be there to help with painting the kitchen that afternoon, he ran out the door grabbing his bag as he went, praying to God that the bus hadn't started moving.  
  
Noting that somebody upstairs must really have something against him when he found the bus moving, he took off after it, sending dark thoughts towards the driver who he was sure had seen him running after the bus. Yelling repeatedly at the bus to stop, and not getting anywhere except earning snickers from his fellow classmates, a thought flashed through his mind that he really hated the fact that not much was within walking distance like it had been in Sunny Dale, he kept chase with the bus until someone finally took pity on him and allowed him on board the bus. He didn't bother trying to look for a seat on the bus, he just moved to the back of the bus, dodging Flash's lame attempt at making a fool of himself.  
  
*If he wanted to make a fool of himself, he could do that perfectly well by himself, he didn't need help from anybody else to do that* Xander thought darkly to himself. He felt relieved when the bus finally made it to ESC, and prepared his camera for the paper.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was not having a good time driving to the ESC, and with his father insisting that he should be driven instead of taking the bus with all his other classmates, he was preparing himself for all the ribbing that this would bring. When they finally arrived, he ran out of the car and bolted to Alex's side, relieved that Alex would be able to take some of his father's attention off him and onto Xander himself, who Harry looked upon like a brother.  
  
" Xander, how good it is to see you again" Norman Osbourne said in a warm tone.  
  
" It is good to see you to sir" Xander replied, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
" Ah, yes, Xander, I was wondering if you had given that proposal of mine any more thought, I was wondering if you had come to a decision about that intership with Oscorp, were always on the lookout for bright youths like yourself, and genetics is a rapidly growing field..."Norman trailed off, looking at Xander, expecting his answer.  
  
" Look, Mr Osbourne, It's not as if I'm not flattered from the very generous offer, but I already have an internship lined up with Professor Connors, and I would really like to make something of myself on my own, under my own power, I hope you understand". Xander replied, a slight smile on his face, keeping eye contact with Harry's father at all times.  
  
" Really... well I respect that you wish to be a self - made man, and I wish you all the best of luck, I just hope Connors realises just how lucky a man he is to get you Xander, your one of the brightest minds I've met in a long time, and remember their will always be a place for you at Oscorp". Norman replied, his eyes dulling slightly before brightening, and was about to continue when  
  
" Hey Xander, Harry, hurry up, we haven't got all day" Their teacher called out to them from the entry of the ESU complex.  
  
" Well, I had better stop holding you two up, see you at home Harry, nice speaking to you Xander", and with that said, Norman Osborne left Xander and Harry to go catch up to the rest of their class.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander and Harry, along with the rest of the class followed the rest of the class (Bet no one saw that coming) as they listened to the one of the project chiefs go on about the certain spider's used in the project to create a batch of super spiders.  
  
As the presentation continues on, they stop by the display case of the finished super spiders, and their guide tells them  
  
" Over here, we have the 15 completed super-spiders, each having a mix from three or more species within, and the intre.." was as far as the tour guide could get before she was interrupted by Mary Jane.  
  
" 14, their are only 14 spiders" she said, the unasked question be seen clearly on her face.  
  
" Oh, the others must still be working on that one, well moving on" The guide replied, slightly embarrassed that she had being shown up by a teenager.  
  
As the rest of the class moved on, only Mary Jane, and Xander stayed behind, both staying because of the spiders in the display case.  
  
" Ah, excuse me, could you move a little to the left MJ, I need some photo's with a student in it, do you mind?" Xander asked, as he moved back to be encompass them both in the shot.  
  
" Oh, Ok, do you need me to do anything special" Mary Jane asked, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
" Nah just be yourself" Xander replied, returning her smile before returning to his camera.  
  
Neither noticed the spider that had begun it's decent to Xander's hand while he was taking photo's, they where both caught up in the moment, Xander in taking the photo's, and Mary Jane in her posing. The moment ended when one of Mary Jane's friends called out to her  
  
" Hey MJ, come on"  
  
" Yeah, be there in a minute" she called back as she began to walk towards her friends, not even hearing Xander's words of thanks.  
  
He was about to try and get her attention again when a sharp pain in his hand stopped him. Looking down on his hand, he saw what appeared to be a Black Widow, with blue instead of red on it's back. He quickly brushed it off his hand, and it scurried away. Before he could do anything more about it, Harry came and dragged him out of the display room saying  
  
" Come on Science boy, lets get out of her before they experiment on us" sarcasm clearly lacing his voice. Little did he know that something had already happened to Xander, something that would change all the lives Xander had ever touched in one way or another, some for the better and some for the worse, yet nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
They both walked out side, towards the bus that would take them back to their school, all the while, Xander started to feel ill, the world was beginning to slowly spin, and he was getting a fever. He could feel himself begin to change somehow, yet he couldn't figure out how. By the time he eventually made it back to his home in Queens, he was all but staggering in, sweating profusely.  
  
" Xander is that you" his Uncle Ben called.  
  
" Yeah" Xander replied weakly.  
  
When his aunt saw him she said in a motherly tone "Oh Xander, you don't look so good, Ben and you can paint the kitchen when you feel better, you just go up to bed".  
  
" Thanks Aunt May" was Xander's weak reply as he stumbled up the steps to his room.  
  
" I wonder what wrong with him" Ben asked his wife.  
  
" Don't worry dear, we will see how he is in the morning before we do anything" she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander staggered into his room, barely conscious, and collapsed to what in his approximation was the bed. Unfortunately for him, the bed was actually to the left of where he dropped, but he got a woollen blanket as a consolation prize.  
  
* * *  
  
(Morning)  
  
Alex had many strange dreams that night, all involving spiders, walls, and a buzzing noise in his head, yet the strangest of all these was yet to come. He was still half-asleep, searching for his alarm clock when he realised he was sticking to the ceiling. Even though Xander had spent a large part of his life being raised on the hellmouth, even he was not prepared for this, and thus fell to the floor.  
  
Picking himself up, he wondered how the hell he got there, but didn't give it any other thought until he put his glasses on.  
  
* Oh God, I'm going blind* was Xander's first thought as he put his glasses on, the world all a blur around him. Quickly taking the glasses off as he realised that they where giving him a migraine, he blinked rapidly, startled that he could see perfectly, the best he had ever in his life.  
  
* Well this is just plain weird* Came rushing through his head as he discarded the glasses. * No more being mini-Giles for me* he though happily. That would alll end in a few moments. Once he saw himself in the mirror however, he was just plain freaked  
  
* Ok, this is getting too weird even for me, I know I was in shape, but never did I look this buff *. That thought along with others ran through his mind as he checked his body out.  
  
* What the hell caused this to happen, cause I sure know stuff like this doesn't happen overnight, unless I have a fairy god mother out there somewhere, yet knowing my luck, it's probably on Acid*  
  
As he continued his examination, he came to see two slits on his arm, one on each wrist. Pulling back the flaps of skin, revealed a tiny spinneret.  
  
" Oh God" Xander moaned. " That's it, from this day forward, I'm swearing off field trips for the rest of my life". Xander said looking towards the heavens before continuing. "Well at least I'm not trying to eat bugs, and I still feel like me" Xander said with relief flooding throughout his body.  
  
His Aunt called "Xander are you all right" through his closed door. She paused before continuing, not waiting for his answer. "Never mind, hurry up, or you'll be late for school".  
  
With his Aunt's warning in his mind, he momentarily forgot about his changes as he rushed around his room, looking for clothes that would now fit his more developed form.  
  
After a long and thorough search, Xander found that, apart from this outfit, he would have to buy many more shirts with long sleeves.  
  
" Xander, come on, hurry up or you'll really be late for school". Was his Uncles call from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" Just a minute" Xander yelled as he came hurtling down the stairs, giving his aunt a quick peck on the cheek, as he ran past and out the door.  
  
" Oh Xander'' was his uncle's yell, chuckling while Xander came back, sheepishly taking his bag from his uncle. "Remember sport that where doing the kitchen this afternoon" Ben added before Xander could run out the door.  
  
" Sure thing Uncle Ben, don't work to hard now" Xander replied, a slight smirk upon his lips as he ran out through the front door.  
  
Running down the street at top speed, he realised he had missed the bus again, yet this time found it much easier to keep up with.  
  
" Hey stop the bus" Xander yelled, as he hit the side with his open palm. All was going as usual for Xander until he realised his hand had somehow stuck to the side of the bus, on one of it's lame posters. He stopped running out of shock, and as the poster tore off, it still remained firmly attached to his open hand. However surprising it was that the paper had attached to his open hand, it was more surprising when he realised that it was stuck to his hand, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how. He pulled at it for a few minutes until it finally gave way, and thus he tore it off.  
  
Seeing that the bus was now out of sight, and thanking God that he knew the way, he began running towards the school, hoping to make it there in time.  
  
* * *  
  
Due to his sudden increase in speed, Xander just managed to make it into class in time, looking none the worse for wear, which was much to his surprise and all those who had seen him chase the bus.  
  
The day was a fairly uneventful one, right up until lunch. Xander was sitting alone because Harry had needed to go for some extra tutoring that Xander could not help him with. As Mary Jane walked past, she gained Xander's attention (as always), yet as she was about to slip in a puddle of drink, as tingling sensation ran up his spine and a ringing sound played in his ears.  
  
Moving purely on instinct, he spun around and caught her with one arm as she slipped, using the other to catch her tray, and then catch everything that was on it, having it all placed in the same order as it was before she slipped. He had moved so fast, it had seemed that some of his movement's where a blur.  
  
" Wow, you have really fast reflexes Xander" Mary Jane said, relief and awe lacing her tone. She then continued on by saying " You know, you have beautiful brown eyes, did you get contacts"?  
  
Xander himself just stood their staring dumbly at her, half in shock that she has said anything to him, the other at what he had just done.  
  
" Well thanks for everything Tiger" and with the Mary Jane disentangled herself from him and continued onto Flash's table.  
  
Nodding mutely to her comment, he turned and reseated himself at his table, and as he sat, noticed that her fork had become attached to his hand. He started to shake it off his hand, much like he had with the poster, when in one single violent movement, he sent it flying, which embedded it into the wall, and shot s stream of some substance from his wrist towards a lunch tray, where it stuck.  
  
" Why does this shit always happen to me" he muttered as he tried to get it to detach from him, and in doing so two things happened. One was that he realised it was webbing, and the other was that it sent said tray hurtling towards Flash after narrowly missing Xander, covering Flash in all it's contents. When Xander realised what had happened, he sat up straight, stood up, and quickly exited the room, hoping that no one would know it had been him. He hopes where shattered when they tray started following him, still attached to his errant line of 'webbing'. He quickened his pace, and shut the door after him. As he was trying to get away, he realised he could get no further because of the tray attached to his webbing. After a few violent yanks, the webbing tore off at his wrist, and he made a beeline for his locker, hoping to make it through the rest of the day and not face retribution from Flash.  
  
He was however, not that lucky, and since the Harris luck ran true to form, Flash was standing behind him, preparing to launch a haymaker at him while he was blindsided. Suddenly, the buzzing in his head exploded, and seemed to overlay everything that was going on in the room (think that hole 'Am' it up" sequence in Action Man). As the buzzing reached it's peak, Xander dodged to the left on pure instinct, as surprised as everybody watching that he had dodged the punch. Making space between them, Xander spun around quickly and sent Flash hurtling back with a single punch, rage clearly seen on his features  
  
* I am sick and tired of jerks like him* ran through his mind  
  
, As he dodged attacks made by the rest of Flash's group. He weaved around his multitude of opponents, making it look like they weren't even really there, and continued on with his attack, lowering the amount of his attackers steadily. What had first started as a group of five, was now down to two, and Xander feverishly thanked God for the first time in his life for all his experience in vampire slaying. The two remaining students turned tail and ran, while Flash, who had recovered from his previous hit, was hoping to blind side Xander as he rushed him. The buzzing went off in Xander's head again, and he instinctively jumped up, and as Flash went by, kicked him with both feet outstretched, sending Flash hurtling into the distance. To the rest of the students, this fight that should have been incredibly one sided in Flash's favour, had just become a missing scene from the One.  
  
Xander stood there, looking on a mix of awe and horror at what he had done as he regained his balance. His following comments pretty much summed up what everybody was thinking "woah".  
  
" Wow Xand, that was awesome, man you tota…" Harry begun, but didn't get a chance to continue as Xander flew out of the room, hurtling out through the doors and ran off down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
As Xander ran down the streets of New York, not really caring where he was going until he tripped, and as he was about to fall flat on his face, somehow managed to turn it into a jump, and attached himself to the wall. Realising he was clinging to it, his hands fully unclenched, he proceeded to climb the wall, and once he reached the top, focused on his hand that had small, microscopic jagged hairs sticking out of them, which he figured allowed him to stick to the walls. It finally all clicked in his head, all the weird events that had being happening to him ever since he had been bitten by that altered 'super – spider'.  
  
It had somehow altered, but he didn't think it was mystical due to the fact that most mystical things he knew tended to fear anything scientific, so that meant he was being affected on the genetic level. It seemed that Xander had gained all the attributes of a spider, it's speed, strength, ESP like sense, and the webbing. He could only hope new appendages would not come with the deal, or more eyes.  
  
After his revelation, Xander wanted to try and see what he could actually do, so started roof-hopping, doing all sorts of acrobatics that would make Olympians jealous, he sprung from roof to roof, until he came to a point in which it was impossible to jump across to the next roof.  
  
"Go webbing" he called out, sticking his hand out and feeling like a complete idiot when nothing happened. He tried a variety of phrases and gestures until he gave out. Sticking his hand out and doing one last gesture, his frustration turned to surprise when webbing launched from his hand. He watched as it hit a crane in the distance. It broke off, and he mimicked his previous actions. Launching another web-line, this time he held onto it. Taking a deep breath he said the last words that would be heard from in the next few hours " What the Hell, you only live once and what's the worse that could happen", and with that, he jumped off.  
  
* * *  
  
One short and blindingly painful web swing into the opposite wall and a few hours later, Xander had regained consciousness. Picking himself up off the roof he had slammed into, and realising how late it was, he jumped from the top of the roof to the ground floor, his landing being graceful, and not the slightest bit painful, he took off for home, running a fast as he could.  
  
" Shit, Uncle Ben is going to kill me" Xander muttered as he raced home. Once he eventually arrived, he had to unlock the door because it appeared that his aunt and uncle had retired for the night. He walked into the kitchen and noticed it had been painted  
  
* damn, I'm sorry uncle Ben, wish I could have gotten here sooner*  
  
He then noticed the note left out to him and picked it up, smiling that they had left him dinner. He quickly heated it up and ate it, disturbed by the yelling he could hear coming from Mary Jane's house because of all the negative memories it brought back.  
  
He cleans up and decides to take the trash out to the bin to save either his aunt or uncle from having to do it later. After placing the rubbish in the bin, and turning around to go back inside, he hears the yelling reach a crescendo as Mary Jane runs outside, tears barely being contained in her eyes. She notices Xander and decides to speak.  
  
"I bet you heard all of that didn't you, I mean, everybody else can"  
  
"No, well yeah, but I guess everybody can be loud" Xander replied with a shrug, looking at her with eyes full of concern.  
  
"Your Aunt and Uncle don't their the nicest people in this street" Mary Jane replied, wanting to see how the boy next door would answer.  
  
"But my actual parents where" he replied in a sombre tone, taking a breath before he continued.  
  
"My actual home life wasn't all that different to how yours is, I had drunken parents who thought I was less than nothing, My aunt and uncle are the only ones who ever cared for me".  
  
" Really" was Mary Janes shocked reply, learning more about her mysterious neighbours in these 5 minutes talking to him than she had in all the time she had known him.  
  
" Yeah, but I don't like to talk about the past, so how bout the future, what do you want to do with your life?" Xander asked, trying to take her mind of such a painful topic.  
  
She smiled at him, realising what he was trying to do " Well, I want to be an actress on Broadway, star in movies and T.V, have a family, you know, stuff like that". She told him, a far off look filling her eyes.  
  
" That's perfect" Xander replied, noticing her raised eyebrow before continuing "You'll set Broadway alight, well not literally cause they have laws against that these day's, but you'd be perfect, I mean, I've seen you act, and you're a lot better at it than my ex was".  
  
She laughed, and then gave him a questioning look "Your ex?" she asked, a questioning tone in her voice.  
  
" Yeah Cordelia Chase" he replied in a whimsical tone before continuing. "She was my mortal enemy for most of my life, until it just kind of happened, the real kicker was that she was the most popular girl in high school, and that she chose to go out with me" he finished with a whimsical tone, before wincing at the painful memories it brought up.  
  
"Oh", was her short reply, her interest in her neighbours life thoroughly peaked, she then continued in a jovial tone "So what do you want to do with your life Mr. Harris"  
  
"Me, hell, I just want to go onto to Uni, get a job in photography somewhere to pay my way through, and become a geneticist".  
  
"That all" Mary Jane asked, sarcasm lacing her tone.  
  
" Yep that's all, well between becoming a secret agent that saves the world and discovering the cure for cancer" he replied while chuckling.  
  
A car horn is heard. "Look, that's my ride, but it was nice talking to you Xander" Mary Jane said as she moved around to the front of the house.  
  
" Yeah later MJ, remember my door is always open" Xander called out to her  
  
" Hey MJ, have a look at my new wheels" Flash's voice could clearly be heard  
  
"Oh wow, I love it" Mary Jane replied, but it was hard to tell if her enthusiasm was real or put on for Flash's sake.  
  
* That's what I need, a car* Xander thought to himself as he made his way inside, passing the paper bin, when an advertisement caught his eye.  
  
It advertised a cash prize total of $3000 for the winner of an amateur- wrestling match  
  
*Interesting, this bares looking into* was the though that ran through his mind.  
  
END CHAPTER 02  
  
As Always Feedback wanted  
  
Be back in 30 days (Most likely before then I hope) for chapter 3 – Power, Responsibility and Pro Wrestling? See, all my AN's are gone, you have destroyed what little purpose I had in my life to annoy you people with. My sarcasm no longer has an outlet 


	3. Power, Responsibility and Pro Wrestling

Title: The Spider's bite 3/?  
  
Author: Reaper_01  
  
E-Mail: Mr_G_R@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: The concepts of Spider-man belong to Marvel (God bless them), Buffy, and all her associates belong to Joss (aka: GOD) and Mutant Enemy. I gain nothing from the writing of this story, though positive feedback would be appreciated, and death threats will be ignored.  
  
Spoilers: None really, takes place mid season 2, and in the Spidey movie- verse. Will  
  
continue up to and including series 5 of BTVS (May go further, may not).  
  
Pairing: B/R (Just cause that is how it is in the series I swear), X/? - That's for me to  
  
know and you find out. W/T  
  
Authors Notes: " " means speaking (no duh) * * Means thoughts. This is my 1st  
  
attempt at fanfiction - be kind. Dawn will be around. Xander is now 17  
  
turning 18.It is not a retelling of the movie, for their are changes due to  
  
Xander's knowledge of things that go bump in the night. Thanks for all  
  
the reviews.  
  
Feedback: Sure, knock yourself out.  
  
Distribution: If you like it, put it wherever you please, just tell me first, cause I tend to like knowing these things.  
  
Chapter 03 - Power, Responsibility and Pro Wrestling?  
  
(Continues on from the end of the last chapter)  
  
Uncle Ben stepped out of the house, seeing Xander frozen with indecision over entering and reading more out of an article he had found in the paper.  
  
" Ah son, what are you doing out here, is everything alright?" Ben Parker asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Nothing Uncle Ben, I was just getting rid of the trash". Was Xander's reply  
  
"Oh, son, is everything alright, I mean you came home looking sick yesterday, and today I hear from the school that your starting fights". Ben said to Xander.  
  
" Uncle Ben, I swear, just because I'm acting a little different doesn't mean I'm going to go on a crime spree, I've just got some things I have to work out, and aren't you meant to be asleep". Xander asked, a smirk on his lips after saying the last part.  
  
"Hey I'm old not senile Xander" was Ben's wry reply. He then continued on by saying " look Xander, I can tell when something's troubling you, so why don't we go for a walk, it's only 9:30, and unless you can't keep up with an old man, what's stopping you?"  
  
Xander gave it some thought before giving Ben an answer. "Sure thing Uncle Ben, and I'm really sorry about this afternoon, I just lost track of time"  
  
"Ah don't worry about it, just don't let it happen again, all I ask is that if you stay out late, give May or myself a call to let us know your alright."  
  
"Sure thing, my days of staying out incredibly late ended when I moved here" Xander replied half heartedly as they began to walk.  
  
Everything was going well, the two making idle chitchat until Xander noticed that they where being shadowed by a group of people. Before he could do anything, they where completely surrounded. The buzzing feeling Xander had felt earlier that day retuned in full force.  
  
" Well well well" the leader said circling both Xander and his uncle, and then continued " Look boys, it looks like we found dinner", he then vamped out.  
  
" No please, you can have anything you want; just don't hurt my nephew" was Ben's reply, shock clearly written on his face due to the vampires transformation. Xander just tensed, watching out for potential attacks, and trying to figure out how to get his uncle away unharmed.  
  
" Tempting but no, get them boy's" was the lead vampire's reply.  
  
At the vampire's response, Xander grabbed his uncle round the waist and leapt into the air, firing a string of webbing and yanking them up to the roof of the house. He quickly put his Uncle down, and before Ben could react, Xander jumped off the side of the roof, and proceeded to tear into the vampires.  
  
Xander moved at break neck speeds, performing acrobatic feets that would have made an Olympian green with envy, as he ducked and weaved through the vampires poor attacks, thanking god that he had never stopped taking his survival kit with him. He staked vampires left and right, and what had started out as a fearsome hunting pack of 7, was now down to one minion and the leader. As the minion began to run, Xander threw his stake at it, turning it to dust. The leader let out a blood curdling roar and ran at Xander, who jumped over the initial attack, grabbed it's head and drove it into the ground. Seeing that it was completely unmatched it stated to beg.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again"  
  
"Liar, you are a soulless monster, you feel no remorse or guilt for what you have done, and I can not let you go, because doing so would allow more innocents to die, and I'm afraid that's a big no no in my book". While saying this, Xander hadn't kept an eye on the vampire while picking up a broken leg that appeared to be from a coffee table. Seeing this, the vampire quit it's whimpering and ran at Xander, hoping to over power it while he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Xander's spider sense, as he had affectionately dubbed it, went off, and he staked the vampire before it could complete its lunge.  
  
Ben Parker stood in shock after seeing what his nephew had done. Xander quickly jumped up onto the roof, grabbed his uncle, and jumped down again.  
  
" What the hell was that son" Ben asked once he was on solid ground, looking at Xander in awe.  
  
" Vampire attack" Xander told him, trying to make out that it wasn't a big deal.  
  
" I know about vampires, damn it Xander, I was talking about how you moved like you did, cause I know you couldn't move like that before." Was Ben's sharp reply  
  
" To coin a phrase from your friend Harry, spill". Ben continued a grin on his face.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about vampires Uncle Ben?" Xander asked, a shocked tone in his voice and surprise clearly on his face.  
  
" When you've seen what I've seen, you know about a whole lot of things, mind you, that was one of the reasons why we wanted to get you out of there so fast" was Ben's reply, his face losing most of the humour it held. He took a breath before continuing, "well come on Xander, don't keep an old man waiting".  
  
" Ok, well it's like this, during that field trip I went on yesterday, I was bit by one of those Spiders, you know the super ones that where in the permission slip. It did something to me, and now I'm like this." Was Xander's answer.  
  
" Hmmm" Ben replied deep in thought, he took a breath and then continued " You Xander, have been given a great gift in this life, and, yet with this great power, must also come great responsibility. These are the years that mould a boy into the man he's going to be, and if you don't tread very carefully, I fear what could happen to you if you ever lost control".  
  
" You know me Uncle Ben, I'd never go out to hurt people just because I'm stronger than them. Was Xander's reply  
  
" I know Xander, I know" was Ben's soft reply.  
  
* * *  
  
(OSCORP)  
  
"And over here, we have the finished GOBLIN Glider and suit. All it's tests have being perf…" Norman said, while giving a tour to the Military officials in charge of giving out grants for defence, before being rudely interrupted by General Grant.  
  
" Yes yes Norman, we know the glider and suit work, but we want to know if the serum is ready for human testing".  
  
" It is nearly ready, all the tests have come out positive, and we believe it is ready for human testing without side effects." Norman replied calmly.  
  
" Is this true" Grant demanded, pointing at Professor Walden, his eyes demanding an answer.  
  
" Well not entirely, there are some tests that had the" was all he could get out before Norman cut him off frantically, his face losing it's cool.  
  
"They where only discrepancies"  
  
" Can it Norman, I want the serum to work, If it doesn't, this grant goes to Stark, and the military's private research such as the initiative". Grant said, no longer keeping the malicious smile as he told him this.  
  
" You can't do this, Oscorp has always been relied upon by the military" was Norman's reply.  
  
"No serum, no grant money Osborne, and believe me when I say nothing would make me happier" Grant said as he left the room with the other board members.  
  
" Walden" Norman called, once the rooms former occupants had left.  
  
"Yes Mr Osborne" came Walden's nervous reply.  
  
"Prepare the GOBLIN serum for testing, it is being tested tonight, am I clear on that fact" Norman said to Walden, ice lacing his tone.  
  
"Yes sir" Walden replied before scurrying off.  
  
* * *  
  
The school day had gone by quickly for Xander, and before he knew it, he was back home, and had being pulled over by his Uncle Ben who wished to talk with him some more.  
  
"You know I just figured out why you found the paper so amusing" Ben said to Xander, his eyes alight with some hidden knowledge.  
  
"Yeah, and whys that" came Xander's brazen reply, hoping against hope that his Uncle hadn't found out or came to shut him down.  
  
"You want to wrestle" Ben replied, this time not being able to keep the humour out of his voice.  
  
" Yeah so, I need the money for a car" Xander replied defensively.  
  
"You do remember what we talked about last night don't you" Ben asked him, all humour leaving his face and voice.  
  
" Yes Uncle Ben, I swear this will be only a one time thing, and that I'll never do it again." Xander replied pleadingly.  
  
His Uncle thought over it before giving him an answer.  
  
"Xander, I don't condone your actions, but as long as you don't make a habit of picking on people weaker than you, I guess I'll let you do it, and hell, you only live once" was Ben's reply, and at that moment all Xander's worry's left him.  
  
"Have you got a costume, something that covers your face" Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah, why" Xander asked, confusion in his tone.  
  
"Cause where leaving…See you later May" Ben said before dragging Xander out the door and to the car after allowing him to get his costume.  
  
* * *  
  
(Wrestling Arena)  
  
Ben had gone and sat down while Xander signed up for the match against Bone Saw.  
  
* Look at the size of that fellow, I sure hope Xander knows what he is doing* Ben thought while looking at the competition that Xander was facing.  
  
Meanwhile, Xander had gotten changed into his uniform, and was signing in when a lady at the check-in counter asked him for his details. As he walked away she called  
  
" Hey kid, good luck, your gonna need it".  
  
* Oh if I was confident before, I sure as hell aint* ran through Xander's mind as he lined up for his match.  
  
He watched as Bone Saw brutally dealt with his opponents, and was startled out of his reverie when the announcer came up to him and asked for his name.  
  
" Hey kid, what do I call you"  
  
" The Amazing Spider Man" was Xander's reply  
  
The announcer just gave him a look  
  
"Hey, I self promote" was Xander's reply to the look. The announcer just shrug his shoulder's and announced him.  
  
" For our next match, in the steel cage of doom, Its Bone Saw versus the Amazing Spider Man".  
  
The crowd roared as Bone Saw, and then Xander himself entered the cage, all the cheering calling for his blood.  
  
" Prepare to die little man" Bone Saw said to Xander while looming over him.  
  
"My, aren't you original, If I had a dime for everyone said tha…" but didn't get to finish his sentence as Bone Saw leapt at him.  
  
Xander back flipped away, keeping Bone Saw in his sites as they began to circle each other. Bone Saw rushed at Xander, but he quickly rolled out of the way, thus causing Bone Saw to run into the cage.  
  
"You may be fast bug boy, but ill still squash you" Bone Saw said, while making an imitation of Hogan's hulking up motion.  
  
Bone Saw rushed at Xander again, but this time he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, and was sent stumbling backwards from a brutal right cross. He was then sent to his knees as he was elbowed in the stomach by Bone Saw. His world was swimming, and as he saw Bone Saw's foot rushing towards his face, Xander instinctively fired a line of webbing at the roof and swung up to the roof of the cage, where he hung like a spider.  
  
" Where did he go" Bone Saw asked confused.  
  
"Hey Bone head up here" Xander called as he swung down on a line of webbing, kicking Bone Saw in the head. As soon as he touched the ground, he took off running towards Bone Saw and hit him with everything he had with his right cross. Bone Saw went hurtling into the cage and passed out. The audience was dead quiet until all as one they got over their shock and began cheering for Spider Man.  
  
* I won* was the shocked thought that went through his head as the announcer announced his win.  
  
Ben, seeing that the fight was over decided to go and get the car ready to pick Xander up.  
  
5 minutes later, he was in front of the manager of the fight, waiting to get paid. He was handed only 100 dollars.  
  
" Ah hey, still here and waiting for the rest of my money" Xander said as sarcastically as possible when he realised the manager had no real intention of paying him.  
  
" The ad said 3 grand for 3 minutes, you where in for two, so have a nice night and don't spend it all in one place" was the managers smug reply.  
  
Xander gave him a filthy glare, gave up on getting the money.  
  
As he walked down the hall to the elevator, he heard a cry of  
  
"Stop thief"  
  
He whirled around, and saw a thug racing towards him. On instinct he ran at the thief and pounced on him, sending them all sprawling.  
  
" Hey thanks kid" the security guard said as he cuffed the thug Xander had stoped.  
  
"No problem" was Xander's reply as he turned to leave.  
  
" Hey kid" the manager called.  
  
"Yeah was Xander's frosty reply.  
  
"Here yah go, you've earned it", and with that, gave Xander the money he had cheated him out off.  
  
Xander was in shock, he nodded dumbly and walked out into the street. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see the second thug who was glaring darkly at him for causing his partner's arrest.  
  
The thug followed Xander out to the street, and Xander in his stupor didn't notice the attack until it was too late. He was sent stumbling to the ground, and watched as the thug scooped up his money and ran until Uncle Ben caught him. Xander quickly got up and saw them in a struggle over control of a gun, the money laying forgotten. Xander ran towards them, and stopped sharply as a loud 'BANG' filled the night. Be stopped struggling immediately, and the colour drained from his face. The thug turned murderer ran to Ben's car, hot wired it and drove off, leaving the money behind.  
  
Xander ran and crouched by his Uncle's side  
  
"Xander" Ben called out weakly.  
  
"I'm here Uncle Ben, save your strength" came Xander's soft reply to his Uncle, followed by his cry of "CALL AN AMBULANCE, SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE".  
  
"Xander, listen to me, I know I'm dieing" said Ben, his voice raspy, and rapidly becoming softer.  
  
"Shh Uncle Ben, your not dieing, your going…", but he was cut off from saying any more by Ben's coughing.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Xander, and I know you will continue to do so, just remember what I said" Ben paused before gathering another breath "Look after your Aunt, it's going to just be you and her, make me proud son, make…me…proud", and with that Ben Parker died in his nephews arms, in the arms of the son he had never had but wished he did.  
  
" I promise you Uncle Ben, I will make you proud" cried out Xander.  
  
He saw the ambulance officers come towards his Uncles deceased shell, and thus shot a line of webbing out of his wrist, and swung off into the night, steadily ascending as he looked for his Uncles murderer.  
  
He saw his Uncle's car, and made a beeline for it. It was currently being chased by the police. He let go of the web line and dropped on top of the car as it entered a tunnel.  
  
"Pull Over" Xander yelled out, his voice full of fury.  
  
His response was the same gun that had killed his Uncle going off under him, and his frantic dodging to avoid his Uncle's fate. Xander raised his fist and slammed it through the wind screen, grabbing the punk by the throat. The car violently stopped out the front of an abandoned warehouse, throwing Xander into the shadow's.  
  
The punk ran out of the car and into the warehouse, Xander following him but stalking him through the shadows to avoid the punk, and police detection.  
  
The punk was terrified now, everything had gone so wrong. He had killed an old man, and hadn't even gotten the money, and now this thing was stalking him.  
  
Before the thief even knew what hit him, he had been thrown across the room, and he watched in fear as a figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Why, why did you have to kill him" Xander asked, barely containing the urge to rip the punk to shreds.  
  
"Why do you care" The punk called back in false bravado.  
  
"The man you killed tonight was my Uncle" Xander said to him as he walked closer, removing his mask in the process.  
  
"You, you where the kid that got Bobby thrown in the slammer, Hah, now I'm glad I killed the old coot, but since I'm such a nice guy, how bout I send you to him" the thug replied, lining his gun up with Xander's head.  
  
Xander quickly knocked the gun out of the thugs hand, knocking the thug to the floor. The thug began rapidly back peddling yelling out  
  
"Please NO, give me another chance"  
  
Xander walked over to him, knowing that he couldn't take a human life, so settled on scaring him a bit.  
  
" Like you gave my Uncle a chance".  
  
"NO, I'm sorry I'm so…" was all the thug could get out before he went tumbling out the window, the glass having broken under his weight as he tried to escape.  
  
Xander just stood there, watching him fall. Hearing police coming up the stairs, he quickly got out of there, and swung home to tell his Aunt May the bad news.  
  
* * *  
  
(OSCORP)  
  
Many miles away, during the time of Uncle Ben's death, Norman and Professor Walden where preparing the chamber to turn the GOBLIN serum into a gaseous state.  
  
"Norman, we can't continue, we don't have a test subject, and besides, we don't know what effects it would have on them." Professor Walden said in a serious tone.  
  
Norman ignored him and walked steadily towards the injection chamber, removing his tie, shirt and lab coat in the process.  
  
"We do now" was his smug reply  
  
"It's to dangerous" was Walden's response to his actions.  
  
"Without that grant Oscorp is finished, and Ill be damned if I see my ifes work destroyed". Was Normans response as he strapped himself to the tray  
  
"Begin the test" Norman called out, and Walden quieted any further objections he may have had and carried out his orders.  
  
The tray was inserted into the injection chamber, and a green gas began to fill it. Computer screens monitored the changes Norman underwent both physical and mental. His body and mind had increased by about 150% before he went into cardiac arrest.  
  
Walden seeing this, began to panic, but remembered to ventilate the injection room before entering.  
  
" Oh God Norman" he cried as he ran to him and began CPR on him. After 3 minutes, Norman's eyes shot open, but they seemed more feral. With a manic grin on his face, he broke the shackles, and began to advance on Walden who was backing away in fear. Norman lunged at him, picked him up, and through him through the injection case into a group of computers.  
  
"Look who's come out to play" Norman said, yet his voice was distorted. He leapt across the room and began to suit up in the GOBLIN gear.  
  
* * *  
  
When Xander returned home, his Aunt May was waiting there for him. She outstretched her hands ad gave him a hug. They both wept for there loss that night.  
  
* It's all my fault, If I hadn't been so cocky about my power, believing I was invincible, Id never have been blindsided, and Uncle Ben would still be alive *  
  
was the thought that ran through Xander's head, even weeks after Ben's death.  
  
After many weeks, Xander came out of his depression, and focused on his school work as an escape.  
  
The day of his graduation came, and by this time, he had finally come out of his funk.  
  
"Hey Xander you feeling any better"  
  
" Yeah, but these last few weeks would have made dead-boy proud" Xander muttered to himself as he prepared to receive his diploma.  
  
"Who's dead-boy" Harry asked as they both sat, trying to focus on the speeches been given as various awards where given out.  
  
" Just somebody I knew in Sunny D, he was the king of Broodsville" was Xander's reply.  
  
"You weren't that bad" Harry responded. Xander just gave him a look as the principal finished off his speech and declared them graduated class of 1999.  
  
They went their separate ways for the photo shoots for certain clubs, and later met up as a group to leave and celebrate.  
  
" Hey Xander, my Dad was wondering, since he bought me a loft in NY, if you'd want to room with me" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry, that'd be great, I was looking for a place in the city myself" Xander replied full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Great, I was hoping you'd say yes, Oh, moving day is next Tuesday ok" Harry said, relief washing over his face that he wouldn't have to place an ad.  
  
"Sure, just I want a window that works" Xander said, a grin on his face.  
  
"Why do you want a working window Xander" Harry asked in frustration, knowing it'd be for some hair brained reason.  
  
"I sleep walk, and if the window opens, that means no broken glass for me to move" Xander replied, an inane grin on his face, and then continued "It'll save a bundle in property damage" he said in a sing-song tone.  
  
" Fine Xander, but one day I want a proper reason" Harry said, convinced that he would never understand his friend.  
  
Turning away from Harry, Xander went to see his Aunt May to tell her the good news.  
  
" Ben would be so proud of you" May said, tears pooling in her eyes, and pride filling her heart.  
  
" Thanks Aunt May" Xander said as he pulled her into a hug, tears pulling at his own eyes.  
  
Norman Osborne walked up to Xander and said "Congratulations Xander, you must be very proud, I really can't stay long, just wanted to congratulate you and remind you that offer is still open"  
  
"Thank you sir, you must be proud of Harry" Xander replied  
  
"I am, I wish you the best of luck Xander, and now I really must be going, I have a board meeting in 20 minutes" Norman said.  
  
" Thankyou sir, goodbye and drive safely" Xander said as Norman seemingly stalked off.  
  
A few days later, Xander moved out of his home with Aunt May and into the loft with Harry.  
  
End Chapter 03  
  
This will be my last instalment for a while, I have exams and assessment tasks happening for the next few weeks.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 04 – Spider's and Goblins 


End file.
